Blitz Survival Games
Blitz Survival Games is a minigame inspired by the original Survival Games. It has many twists such as kits, Blitz Star, a custom balancing and deathmatch system. It is one of the oldest and currently the 3rd most popular minigame on the Hypixel Network. Gameplay Work in Progress Blitz Star The Blitz Star is released after 5 minutes into the game, and it is hidden in a random chest. Whoever gets it has access to a few or many Blitz powers. If someone has manually unlocked all of the powers (2200 coins each), they get all of them. Whoever doesn't have them gets only a few of the powerups. Deathmatch Once the game reaches a certain amount of players, the deathmatch countdown starts. In the deathmatch, whatever players are left in the game must face off in a final bloody battle on a small island until only the game's victor is left. Loot System The loot system randomly spawns items in chests. Every chest is unique every game. Coin Chest Upon finding and clicking on a coin chest, the player who opens it receives 500 coins. Maps Here is a list of all maps in Blitz Survival Games. Click on a link for detailed schemes and information about the map : Blitz Survival Games Shop Kits One of the major things that set this minigame apart from other Survival Games servers is kits. Kits can be upgraded in the lobby shop using coins, and will allow you to gain certain extra items one minute after the game begins. All kits are different, and while some may work well for others, not all of them will work for you. As such, it's recommended that you try all the kits early on and focus on using and upgrading the one that you like the best. Kits are separated by basic and advanced kits; basic kits are unlocked by default, while advanced kits require a certain network level and then need to be bought with coins. However, pre-eula donors keep any kits they originally unlocked with their ranks. Btw if u use horsetamar 10 u got chance of summoning an irongolem and u can ride it it jumps high hits high its almost imposible to kill it a lots of health u are high so hard to hit but be careful its 0.02 chances (its like u play 100 games and got irongolem only 1 time ) Kit Customizer Taunts Taunting is a special action, which you can perform by typing /taunt in game or left clicking with a compass in your hand. If you will kill a player soon after taunting, you will be awarded additional coins. Be careful though, for you are a little but weaker, meaning that going into a fight after you had taunted is risky. If you do not succeed in killing a player within the taunting time, which will be displayed above your screen as a purple bar, this message will be generated in the chat : "Your name humiliated themselves while taunting. But why ?". Furthermore, a taunt can be performed once a game. Taunts cost 2000 coins to unlock, and are not limited to donators. The non-donators receive a Default Taunt, while donators may select up to nine various taunts. You can find those in the cosmetic features. Auras Victory Dances A victory dance is a cosmetic action which can be used to celebrate a victory in a BSG game. This features is one of the cosmetic features only available to ranked donators. A non-donator has no victory dance. Finishers This feature will be soon implemented Blitz Powerups Tips & Tricks General Defensive Offensive Trivia *Admins have infinite coins, and can thus get all upgrades they want to. Most of them always use level 10 kits. *Link2012's community kit guide is a detailed guide that includes what items kits at certain levels include. *There are holes in the maps, mostly in the map Winter, so you can fall into the Void if you don't look where you walk. *One red flower and one yellow flower always pop out on the map Island at some point of each game, you just have to find where. *Although rare, you can find iron ingots in chests and use them to craft an iron sword, shears, bucket or any other tool using them. Even more rarely, you can find up to 3 diamonds. *Random block entities can be found on some maps such as random pieces of cobble etc. These blocks cannot however be placed due to the anti-cheat. *If you'd like to do well, focus on upgrading one kit the most! It's better to simply upgrade one kit and use it often than to upgrade every kit and rarely use any of them. Category:Minigames Category:Blitz Survival Games Category:Survival